User blog:Princess Lillian Audrey Elizabeth/Better Ending For 'Breaking Dawn'
“I want to talk to the informant,” Caius announced abruptly, and turned his glare on Irina, who was not paying attention to Caius and Aro's conversation. “Irina,” Caius barked, looking unhappy to have to address her. She looked up, startled. Caius snapped his fingers, and hesitantly, she moved to stand in front of Caius again. “So you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations,” Caius began. Tanya and Kate leaned forward anxiously, and Freedom and Elizabeth did so as well, waiting for the fun to begin. “I'm sorry,” Irina whispered. “I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea—” She gestured helplessly in the direction of the Cullens. “Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible?" Aro asked. “Any of us would have made the same assumption.” Caius flicked his fingers at Aro to silence him. “We all know you made a mistake,” he said brusquely. “I meant to speak of your motivations." Irina waited nervously for him to continue, and then repeated, "My motivations?" “Yes, for coming to spy on them in the first place." Irina flinched at the word spy, and then gave a jump, as if something startled her. “I wasn’t there to spy on them,” she said. “I was there to apologize to them.” “Apologize to them?” Caius repeated. “What for?” “For not helping them in their time of need—I—I mean…for eating the last apple,” she replied, looking rather stupid. Freedom and Elizabeth screamed with laughter, but Caius thought that it was the Cullens who were laughing, so he barked, “Shut up, you people!” Freedom and Elizabeth stopped laughing. “So you were going to the Cullens to apologize to them, for eating the last apple, you say?” Caius said, a smirk forming on his face. “Ummm…mmmm-hmmm,” Irina said, nodding. Caius raised his hand to slap her again, but he hit Liberty’s invisible shield and fell down. Freedom and Elizabeth did their best to stiffen their giggles, but they came anyway. “I’m losing my patience!” Caius snarled. “So you were there to apologize to the Cullens, for whatever dumb reason you made up, and then you saw the child, and mistook her for an immortal. Correct?” “Uhh, yes,” Irina said. “But I do not wish to complain against the Cullens anymore. You came to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists and you have no reason to be here. I take…ummm…I mean…I take…their side.” “She’s been lying,” said Charles. “She has?” Caius asked. “Were you lying,” he said, turning his gaze back to Irina. “Ye—no.” “She lied again!” said Charles. “Are you telling the truth?” Caius asked. “Were you lying or not?” “No, Charles is lying that I’m lying,” said Irina, though it looked like she would have said something else. “Liberty, you idiot!” Elizabeth screamed. “You’re making her say the wrong things!” “I am?” Liberty asked, and Irina and Caius yelped in surprise as Liberty appeared and disappeared. “What’s she supposed to say?” “Back to our discussion,” said Caius. “Were you lying about all those things you said or not.” “I…I…I wasn’t,” Irina said slowly. “Irina,” said Aro. “Come here so we can see if you were lying or not.” Irina looked scared, and Freedom and Elizabeth groaned. Now she was going to die. “All because you just had to make her say those dumb things!” Elizabeth shouted. “Bad horse! Now come here!” Aro took Irina’s hand and held it in his. “Hmm,” he said. “You have a loud conscience. Somebody must have been telling you to say those things. Who was it?” Then Renesmee perked up and jumped off Jacob’s back. “Me!” The Cullens all gasped. “Renesmee!” Bella scolded. “You were the one telling Irina to say all that?” “No…I mean yes, ‘cause I wanted her to burn.” Gasps sounded from everyone on the field, and even Freedom and Elizabeth looked surprised. “Bring the child forward,” Aro ordered, and Bella brought Renesmee over to Aro, pinching her ear as she did so. “You’re pinching my ear!” Rensemee whined. “Come here, darling child,” Aro said, taking Renesmee’s hand, but Renesmee jerked her hand away. “Ummmm…did you know that I’m an immortal child?” she asked hesitantly. Bella gasped. “Renesmee! What’s gotten into you?” she demanded, sounding furious and terrified. “Oh…wait a minute…she…is…an immortal child.” “BELLA! RENESMEE!!!” Edward bellowed from across the field as he ran to them. “YOU IDIOTS!!! WHAT’S GOTTEN INTO YOU?” “Wait? What was I saying?” Bella asked. “She isn’t an immortal child…because she is an immortal…wait! Wait! I’ve been saying the wrong things! Renesmee isn’t an immortal! I’m telling you! I’ll remove my shield! I—I’ll let you read my mind! She isn’t an immortal child! Honest!” “Uhhhh…I am, actually,” said Renesmee, before her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped. “I—I meant I’m not! I’m not! I’M NOT!!!” “Quiet, you two!” said Edward, covering their mouths, but they bit his hand. He turned to Aro. “Look, I can explain! You read my mind, didn’t you? She isn’t an immortal. They—they just didn’t know what they were saying! Uhhhh….erm…I meant…Renesmee is an immortal child.” Aro smiled. “You admitted it yourself,” he said, his ugly smile growing wider. “Prepare for battle.” “NO!!!” Alice shrieked, whooshing to Aro. She raised her foot to kick him, but she hit Liberty’s shield and she fell to the ground, her shoe sailing past the Volturi. “My shoe!!!” she cried. The Volturi tried to attack the Cullens, but every time they ran and jumped, they hit Liberty’s shield and fell back down. Freedom and Elizabeth laughed, and the Cullens laughed as well, but soon, the laughter was on the other side when the Cullens charged towards the Volturi, and then turned around, starting to chop down trees. This was just too much for Freedom and Elizabeth. They rolled on the floor shrieking and flailing their limbs with laughter. Then after an hour or so of tree-chopping, which cleared much of the forest away, Liberty made the illusion disappear and Edward said, “Hey, what are we doing? The Volturi on the other side!” The Cullens and their allies whooshed towards the Volturi, but Liberty opened a portal that sent the Cullens back to the other side of the field. The Cullens’ army whooshed back and forth many times, but never reached the Volturi. “Well, don’t just stand there!” Aro barked to his army. “The dumb Cullens are nuts-o! Attack while we’ve got the chance!” The Volturi whooshed over to the Cullens, but they hit the shield and were thrown to the other side of the field. “Ergh! What’s going on?” Aro whined, trying to kick the shield, only to get thrown to the back of his army. “I think we’re in a shield that protects us from attacks,” Jane deduced. “Yeah,” Alec agreed. “Problem is, not only are we protected from attacks, we can’t attack them!” “Well, break it, somebody!” Aro ordered. “Who made this shield anyway? Bella? I thought her shield only shields mental attacks!” It was then, that the Cullens realized that something was not right. “We’re still at the back of the field!” Alice said. “But why? We should’ve been there by now!” The Cullens and the Volturi tried to attack each other again, but neither side won, and nobody on either side died. Finally, after a while, Nahuel and Huilen arrived and stared at the goofy battle in front of them. “Alice!” Nahuel shouted. “We’ve arrived!” Everybody froze in their movements, before they slowly assumed a normal-looking pose. They stared embarrassedly at Nahuel and Huilen, and smiled sheepishly. “What’d we miss?” Huilen asked. *** With the battle over, the Cullens retreated back to their house, and the Volturi went back to Volterra. Then Bella and Edward went to a meadow, to talk some love-talk. “I’ve been practicing something for a long time,” Bella began, but Elizabeth and Freedom appeared, interrupting her. “AND THAT, FOLKS, IS THE END!!!” Elizabeth shouted and Bella and Edward looked at her as if she was a weirdo. “Liberty, get us out of this book. Our work here is done!” Liberty galloped to Freedom and Elizabeth who were singing a really ugly, out-of-tune version of “A Thousand Years.” “Don’t forget,” he reminded them. “More carrots, more apples, and a handful of oats…” Freedom did not answer. She was too busy singing. “I have died every day, waitiiiiing for you,” she screechily sang. “Darling, don’t be afraid, I have loooooved you for a thouuuuuusaaaaand years! I’LL LOVE YOU FOR A THOUUUUUUUSAAAAAAAAND MORE!!!” “And all along I believed, I would find you,” Elizabeth sang in a terrible voice that sounded worse than Freedom’s. “Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousaaaand years. I’ll love you for a thouuuuusaaaaaa—” “Shut up!” Liberty growled as he took them out of the book. The End Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction